


Yuri on Ice One Shots

by vktrnkfrv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: A collection of YOIxreader stories. Mainly Yuri, Yuuri or Victor. Requests are open.





	1. Coffee Club | Yuri Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You and Yuri have a tradition that when he has a day off, you both go to a different cafe in St. Petersburg. Yuri is about 19 in this one-shot.

Both you and Yuri walked hand in hand around St. Petersburg. It was an normal occurrence. Yuri had at least one day off in a week. It was great for the both of you. It normally fell on one of your free days as well. You were studying at the university in St. Petersburg and your schedule was normally filled with lectures and study groups. It was nice to get out with your boyfriend.

It was a nice hot day, hot enough that you were able to get away with wearing a pair of shorts. Yuri was still dressed in his black jeans and leather jacket. You had asked if he was hot, he denied it and carried on walking through the city. It was amazing to look at everything in the city. Only six months ago it was covered in snow and you weren’t able to walk around at all, but the hot weather brought a lot of people walking about the city. 

You and Yuri were trying to find a coffee shop that you hadn’t tried yet. It was proving hard as there were many coffee shops that you had tried. Your wallet was almost filled with loyalty cards for the coffee shops. You both walked to the centre of the city and saw a new coffee shop that you both hadn’t tried before. 

Yuri opened the door and held it open for you. You had thanked Yuri, but he didn’t reply. Not that you were expecting him to. Yuri didn’t mind talking, but preferred if he didn’t have to. So Yuri nodded in your direction and walked up to the counter with you following behind. 

“Can I have a long black, extra hot and F/D.” Yuri asked the person at the counter. He handed over his card and happily paid for both of your drinks. 

You lead Yuri to a seat at the back of the cafe. The cafe itself was very chic. The tables and chairs didn’t match and there were random pieces of art hung around the shop and it had a few bookshelves hanging around the place. The whole shop had mis-matched furniture and decorations but it made it work and look nice. 

“How’s school?” Yuri asked as he carelessly leaned back in his chair. 

“Boring, but interesting. We are starting a new subject.” You explained to him. “How’s the skating going?” 

“Good, I should be set for the next season. I was going to take a break in the off season, but Viktor wanted me to practice so I don’t slack off.” Yuri grumbled. You both had plans to go over to Germany in the summer for a small trip, but Viktor had other plans and wanted Yuri to train and practice over the summer. Luckily, you were able to convince Viktor to let Yuri have a week off so you could go over to Germany. 

You fell into comfortable silence and sat and waited for your drinks. Yuri was off scrolling through his phone, no doubt on Instagram or talking to Otabek. You and Otabek became quick friends. Shared some common interests but not many, you both mostly enjoyed teasing Yuri about certain things. 

Your drinks came and you greedily drank down you drink. While Yuri took causal sips out of his coffee. You smiled as you finished your drink, some of the leftover milk had settled on the top of you lip. Yuri looked up and laughed at you. You pouted and frowned at him. 

“Now don’t be like that kotenok.” The look on your face only made Yuri laugh harder. It was a sound that you rarely got as he didn’t laugh at things often. 

“Your a jerk, you know that.” You told Yuri. 

“Oh, I know.” He smirked back.


	2. Weathered Down | Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes home after practice feeling a little down.

You had come accustom to dealing with Yuuri’s low self-esteem. It was something that you were both learning to over come together. You didn’t mind helping him through it at all. It just annoyed you a little that Yuuri doesn’t always realise how big all of his achievements are. You were proud of him no matter what. Viktor often turned to you when Yuuri didn’t believe in himself.

You were working on dinner when Yuuri came in through the door. He had his skate bag slung over his shoulder and he looked physically and mentally worn. You turned to greet him with a big smile, but it slowly dropped when you was Yuuri. 

“What happened?” You instantly came over and gave him a hug.

“It was bad.” It was all that Yuuri said. 

“How bad?” You hugged him tighter.  
“I failed to land almost all of my jumps.” Yuuri confessed to you. 

“Aren’t you learning a new routine.” 

“Yes-“ 

“So you’re bound to make mistakes. You have to learn to walk before you can run.” You told him as both of you made it to the couch. 

“But I’ve been skating for over 20 years! I should know this stuff inside out and back to front!” Yuuri suddenly stood up and paced around the living room. “What if Viktor doesn’t want me as a skater, what if he moves on to Yurio!” 

“Viktor would never do that.” You firmly told him. “He saw you skate and realise how much potential you have. You can do great things when you put your mind to it. I’ve seen it, and I know Viktor has too.” 

You could see him calming down. His pacing stopped and he took a seat next to you. 

“So you believe in me?” He questioned. 

“Always.” You smiled back. 

“Thank you, Y/N”

“For what?” You questioned. 

“For being you.” Yuuri smiled at you and brought you in for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the lengths will vary. I’ll stop it at a point where I feel its the best place to finish. I can easily imagine Yuuri having low self-esteem and Viktor always bring him up. So I replace Viktor for you. There was a lot of talking in this particular one. I’ll also try and aim for a one-shot a day kinda thing. But I may miss a few days and post a lot on one day. We’ll see how this goes.


	3. Shall We Skate | Viktor Nikforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has tried many times to get you on the ice with him, for once you say yes.

“C’mon Y/N!” Viktor came and sat on the couch next to you. 

“No. I’ve told you before I’m not skating.” From the moment you had met Viktor you had told him that you refuse to step on the ice. 

“Please.” Viktor came up to you and looked at you with his ‘puppy dog eyes’, which normally makes you say yes. 

“No.” 

It had been a few days since Viktor first came to you to ask if you wanted to go skating with him. He kept on pestering you. At first, he would pester you when you came home from work, until you had to leave for work the next day. A week had past and you still was tell Viktor no. Soon he started to come into your work and ask you. It wasn’t that much of a big deal, you worked at a cafe anyways so he was more than welcome to come In. 

One day you came home from work, Viktor was sitting on the couch watching something on the TV. On a normal day he would have came up to you, kissed you, then asked if you wanted to go skating with him. 

Makkachin heard the door open and came running to you. 

“Hi Makkachin!” You dropped to your knees and started to pet the dog. “How was your day? Were you good for Viktor?”

Viktor was still to look up from his place on the couch. He looked deep in thought. You got up and got changed into some more casual clothes and started to make dinner, as you saw that Viktor wasn’t going to attempt dinner. 

You had pulled out a pot and was starting to put the water into the pot, ready to cook some pasta. 

“Wait!” Viktor suddenly moves from the couch. “I thought we could go out tonight.” 

“Where?” You asked. 

“I heard there is a festival of sorts in town and I wanted to go.” 

“Okay.” 

You both were quick to put a jacket and scarf on as you made it outside. The temperatures were dropping, almost ready for winter. Although it was still to snow. As your luck would have it, on your way to the festival, it started to snow. 

“Look, the first snow of the season.” You put up you gloved hand to catch some of the snowflakes. No matter how many times it snowed in winter, you still loved it as much as the first time you saw the snow. 

Viktor gazed at you lovingly. A look you had become accustomed to. There in that moment he decided that he was going to do it. 

A park soon came into view, there was lanterns strung up between the poles and may stalls were open to sell hot food for waiting people. In the middle of it all you saw that there was a temporary ice skating rink set up in the middle of it. You instantly flashed Viktor a knowing look. He smiled brighter and you both made your way into the park. 

Everyone that was out was dressed for the cold weather. A cold breeze came through and you turned closer to Viktor and held his hand tighter as the cold winds embraced both you and Viktor. 

“Are you a little cold printsessa?” Viktor laughed at you.

“Shut up.” You had only moved over to Russia to be with Viktor two years ago. You still weren’t used to the cold weather that Russia had. 

Viktor and you made it to a stall that was serving hot drinks. You had opted for a hot chocolate and Viktor for a tea. You held the cup between your two hands and instantly felt warmer. Once you had taken a gulp of your drink you bathed in the warmth that it gave you. 

For most of the night, Viktor had avoided the rink and played some of the carnival games that were set up around the place. Viktor had won you a stuffed dog at one of the ring toss games. You hugged the dog, it scarily resembled Makkachin, but Viktor was some-what of an idol in St. Petersburg so you figured it was suppose to be Makkachin. 

Towards the end of the night, Viktor started to tug you close to the middle of the park, where the ice-skating rink was. You knew what was coming. Were you ready? Yes. 

“C’mon Y/N! Just one skate.” Viktor pleaded. “I promise that I won’t let go. I’ll hold you.” 

“Fine.” You replied with a roll of your eyes. Once this was done, the better. 

Viktor happily paid for both of you and got skates out. Within a few minutes he was ready for the ice, it was almost second nature to him. You were still putting your feet into the skates. Viktor came over and tied up your skates. He explained if they were either too tight or too loose, you could end up with a sprained ankle. 

He took you both out onto the ice. However, the moment you stepped onto the ice, you stumbled and almost fell over, but quickly, Viktor caught you and placed you back on your feet. For a while he had his arm firmly wrapped around your waist, ready to catch you if you fell. Soon, you became more confident and just opted to hold Viktor’s hand. Never once did he take his hand off of yours. You could see now why Viktor loved skating so much, there was just something about gliding on the ice that made you feel at ease. 

Viktor looked over and saw that you were enjoying just as much as you. He had always known that you would have loved the ice. Having the blades carve a pattern into the ice was a feeling that Viktor loved. He couldn’t understand for the life of him why you never wanted to go on it. Maybe you were scared of falling and embarrassing yourself. He couldn’t see why that would be. You seemed so at ease on the ice, like a natural. Viktor could swear on his medals that if you trained, you could be a better skater than him. (Not that he would ever admit that to you). 

Everyone was taking their leave as people started to close up the stalls. As you grew more comfortable on the ice, Viktor started to get more adventurous and started to spin you around like you were doing ballroom dancing. A few people had stopped you and asked for a photo or a signature from Viktor, but it didn’t bother you, nor did it bother him. You knew that every moment that he go recognised his ego grew.

You were the last people left on the ice. The last couple had taken their leave and the festival was just about to end. Viktor gracefully pulled you into the middle of the rink. 

“I love you.” He said as he embraced you. 

“You too.”


	4. Need A Friend | Yuri Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an open day at the rink and you bump into a fellow cat lover.

Your younger sister wanted to take up figure skating, your parents were fine with it, as it happened there was an open day at the rink and you had gotten dragged along. You didn’t want to skate. It just didn’t appeal to you. So you had brought a book and your phone to hopefully read and listen to some music. 

You left the house just as happy as your younger sister. Your sister did take skating classes but could never really practice because the rink is normally closed for private practices with the elite skaters, so they were static that they could practice. 

You walked in and saw that there were so many people on the ice. Most just skating around the rink. You couldn’t think how your sister would be able to practice with so many people. 

Your parents and sister made their way to the rink, while you headed up to the bleaches and sat and read. There was no one up here and it was peaceful. You were submerged in your story when you heard someone walk past you. With your head in the book, you couldn’t be bothered to look up to see who it was, nor did you care who it was.

Suddenly you were met with the need to go to the bathroom. So you got up and looked for the closest restrooms. As it was there was some down the hall that was in front of you. You placed you bookmark into you book and made you way down. You heard your phone go off and checked the message, as you were reading the message someone was coming down the hallway with their head also down at their phone. You crashed into someone and dropped your phone and your book on the ground. 

“Tch watch where your going.” An annoyed voice said. You looked up and saw a boy around your age with his hair tied back. 

“I’m sorry, but maybe you should watch out as well.” You snapped at the boy. 

Annoyance filled the boys face. “What are you doing here anyways?” 

“I was going to the bathroom. What are you doing here?” You looked at the boys face, you knew that you knew him from somewhere, you couldn’t remember where. 

“I have practice in an hour.” And with that the boy stormed off. 

You walked off to the bathroom. You where quite annoyed with the person you had just had the pleasure of meeting. After you had finished you walked back to your seat. You opened your book and began reading again.

You could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, like before, you didn’t look and carried on reading your book. A person ungracefully sat down beside you and sighed. You looked over and saw it was the same boy as before. 

“What do you want?” You snapped at him. 

“I thought you could need someone to talk to.” He replied unfazed by your attitude. “You look pretty pathetic sitting there by yourself.” The boy leaned back into the chair and placed him arms under his head. 

“Oh, well,” you stutter. “Do you have a name.” 

“Yuri Plisetsky.” He replied in an uncaring nature. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Y/N.” You replied as you closed your book. 

“Why are you here?” Yuri sighed. 

“My sister is down there.” You pointed to the rink below. You looked for your sister and watched as she gracefully landed a jump. “I thought you had practice?” 

“Tch, weren’t you listening before, I have practice in an hour.” Yuri replied slightly annoyed. 

“I didn’t realise that you were a skater.” You huffed at him. 

“So you didn’t hear about me winning at the Olympics at the start of this year?” Yuri was both confused and refreshed. When he had won the Olympics at the start of the year, almost everyone in St. Petersburg knew who he was. Almost. But he was also refreshed because you were one of the first people that didn’t care about his winnings or wanted a photo or something. 

“No, I don’t like sports.” You wrinkled your nose. It was true. You didn’t like sport, you could stand to watch it and you most definitely didn’t like participating in sporting events. 

“What a pity. You could have seen me win over all of those second-rate skaters.” 

Silence fell between you and Yuri. He said nothing. Until he unlocked his phone and on both his home-screen and lock-screen was a picture of his cat. 

“You have a cat?!” You exclaimed as you looked over his shoulder at his home screen. 

“Yeah,” Yuri drawled out. “Do you?” 

“No, but I wished I did.” Soon both you and Yuri were in a conversation about cats. It was interesting to say the least. You found out that Yuri was obsessed with cats, more obsessed than you. He owned almost every piece of cat clothing that was available. You told him that you own a phone case with cats on it and a few shirts as well. 

“Y/N!” You heard your mother call. You noticed that the time flew by when you were talking to Yuri. “We’re going!” 

“I guess that’s my call.” You said standing up. 

“Give me your phone,” Yuri said standing up with you. 

Wordlessly, you handed him your phone. He unlocked the phone and was quick before he tossed it at you. 

“I would lock your phone in the future.” Yuri walked away, leaving you standing there. You looked down and saw that he had put his number into your phone. You smiled and started to go down to your parents.


	5. Nancy Mullingan | Viktor Nikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to marry Viktor, but your parents aren’t supportive.

_She and I went on the run_

_Don't care about religion_

_I'm gonna marry the woman I love_

_Down by the Wexford border_

 

It was crazy, very crazy. You had been going out with your boyfriend, Viktor, for about five years and he finally decided it was time to ask you to marry him. You were excited. You could barely wait. He propose to you at a lazy day at home and you naturally said yes. 

 

You were excited to tell your parents, but their reactions were a little different from what you expected. You had expected your mother and father to be happy for you. That they were just as excited as you, as you took the next step of your life. 

 

When your father threatened Viktor, you felt like your life was falling apart. You knew your father didn’t like Viktor, you had no clue what the reason was, your father would never tell you. But in that very moment you decided something that would change your life forever. You stood up to your father and defended Viktor. Your father gave you a choice, stay here with your parents, or walk out with Viktor and never see your parents again. 

 

You will always remember the pain on your mother’s face as you grabbed Viktor’s hand and walked out the door. 

 

You spent most of the night crying in Viktor’s arms as you mourned the lose of your parents. In that moment, Viktor decided that he wanted to marry you then and now. So the next morning, you both made your way to the courthouse to legalise your marriage. 

 

It would easily have to be the happiest moment of your life. You were under pressure though, Viktor had a flight in the evening out to the Grand Prix in France. So you both were signing documents, you dressed in a pair of jeans, shirt, shoes and a jacket, whereas Viktor was dressed in a tracksuit ready for his flight to France. The lady at the desk was taken aback by your choice of clothes, but smiled and gave you the documents that you needed. 

 

Once you had finished everything at the courthouse, you and Viktor made it to the closest jewellers and brought wedding bands for the both of you. Both you and Viktor were proudly wearing the band on your left ring finger. 

 

Later that evening, Viktor surprised you with tickets to France. You would be travelling to France with Viktor and spending the week with him after the Grand Prix. He admitted that it was suppose to be a week alone, more of a holiday, but he gladly said it could be your honeymoon.  

 

- 

 

A few years had come to past after that fateful day. In that time, Viktor had begun coaching, while finishing his skating career. You had also had a daughter with one on the way. You were heartbroken when your parents didn’t contact you. You had expected them to get over it, but they didn’t. They had missed out on the birth of their first grandchild, their first steps, their first words. It bothered you a lot that you didn’t have anyone to really turn to. 

 

When Viktor told his family, they were shocked that he was married and at that stage was expecting his first child, but they became more involved in your lives. Viktor’s mother was quite good at giving you general advice about children. Knowledge that you cherish, you could only wish that it was from your own mother. 

 

Viktor came home from the rink late that day. Your daughter was in bed asleep while you sat at the table looking at a letter that you had just received. Viktor came in and saw you staring at what appeared to be the table. 

 

“What are you looking at moya lyubov’?” He asked as he came and stood over your shoulder. 

 

“I got this letter today.” You hold up the letter that you had received in the mail. It was a letter about your father. Sadly, he had passed away a while ago and you had been mailed his will. There was also a letter from your mother tucked away behind the will. “My father, he has passed away.” 

 

“Oh printsessa.” Viktor dropped his sports bag on the ground and engulfed you in a hug. “What can I do to help?” 

 

“I’m not sure. I mean I should hate the old man for making me chose like that,” you paused to take a breath. You could already feel the tears streaming down your face. “But I can bring myself to.” 

 

Viktor pulls you into a hug. Your tears seemed to have no end as you cried in Viktor’s arms. Your cries started to stop and you just stood there in Viktor’s arms. 

 

“I’m sorry.” You mumble. 

 

“What in the world are you sorry for?” Viktor was confused. 

 

“Your shirt,” you pointed out. “I got it wet.” 

 

Viktor started to laugh. “It doesn’t matter, I have millions of other shirts like this.” Viktor lightly kissed you on the forehead. “What did your letter from your mother say?” 

 

“She apologises for how my father and her acted and wants to met us and her grandchildren.” You weren’t completely sure if you were willing to forgive your parents yet, but the fact that your mother had reached out and apologised, proved that she cared and that she was sorry. 

 

“What are we waiting for?” Viktor exclaimed. “Let’s go on a family holiday and see your mother!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a little different. I was listening to Nancy Mullingan by Ed Sheehan (literally my favourite song by him) and I thought that would make a great one-shot. I chose Vitkor for this as I think out of Yuri, Yuuri and himself, he would be the most likely to get eloped and runaway. As for the reason why your father hated Viktor that can be up to you.


	6. Best Skater | Yuri Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to one of Yuri’s competitions and watch him skate.

Yuri was appalled when you told him that you haven’t watched figure skating. So he made it when the Rostelecom Cup came around, you would go with him and watch. You had met some of Yuri’s fellow skaters. Much to Yuri’s dismay, you found to be good friends with the Japanese Yuuri. Yuri managed to get you a ‘backstage’ ticket of sorts. When you weren’t with Yuri, you were with Viktor and other Yuuri. 

Yuri was often found sitting and frowning. He was more harsh than normal as well. Any little thing that someone would do wrong he would complain and insult the person.

Both you and Yuri were watching Yuuri’s short program. Yuuri finished and got a respectable score from the judges which put him into first place. 

“I can skate better than that swine!” Yuri grumbled. You said nothing and watched as the next skater made their way onto the ice. You heard Yuri stand up and make his way over to Yakov to get ready to skate. 

You knew full in well that Yuri was often an asshole off the ice and appeared to take pleasure in insulting and tormenting the other skaters. But you never imagined him to be this bad. You could see Yuri down at the kiss and cry, waiting to go on. You could see Yakov talking to him about what you thought was his performance. 

“I know you.” Yakov ruffly said, his voice thick of his Russian accent. “Don’t go and do something crazy because there is someone watching you.” Yakov knew Yuri was arrogant, all of his skaters were, but Yuri was more expressive about it. Yakov also knew that Yuri would try and impress you. 

Yuri scoffed and went onto the ice. He skated to the middle and was quick to locate you in the stands sitting next to Yuuri. Yuri frowned, he was determined to make you forget about the pig that was sitting next to you. 

‘Y/N, this is for you.’ He declared in his mind. The music had started and he instantly sprung into action.   
You were completely memorised by Yuri as he craved his path in the ice. He moved so freely with the music and in time. His jumps and spins were perfect. 

Yakov watched from the sidelines. He could see that Yuri was putting more effort in than normal. He started to grind on his teeth when he saw that Yuri had pushed himself further and made changes to his jumps. Yakov could swear that he was going even more grey. He knew that Yuri couldn’t afford an injury this late into the season, if he did, Yuri would be out for the rest of the season. 

The song finished and Yuri smiled. He had done his best out on the ice. He was sure to at least rank in the top three. You had gone to the kiss and cry and stood behind Yakov. You hadn’t really spent a lot of alone time with the coach, but that completely suited you, the less that you had to do with Yakov was better. (In your opinion). 

You followed closely behind as Yuri went to go and get his score for his free skate. As he sat patiently, waiting for his score to be announced, you stood behind the camera and was flashing Yuri a bright smile. You were proud of Yuri. He had done something completely amazing. You couldn’t even to think how any of that was possible. 

“Yuri Plisetsky from Russia has scored a 215.36.” The announcer called out through the rink. “This is a new personal best for Plisetsky.” 

The moment Yuri had stood up, you came running straight for him. He was caught off guard, but caught you in his arms regardless. 

“Well done.” You said as you looked up at him. 

“I’m glad that you enjoyed the show.” He smirked at you, before he lowered his head down to kiss you. You felt him lift you up a little as you were a little shorter than him and he was at least an inch taller than normal in his skates. 

You and Yuri made it back to your seats so you could watch the rest of the performances. Yuri was quite comfortably sitting both in first place and right next to you. Though he held his phone in his right hand and had his face fixated on the phone, he held your own hand tightly in his left hand. 

The next three performances flew straight past you. All you recall was there was someone from Canada and the US skating and someone from France had just made their senior debut. By the end, Yuri had won the competition. 

After the medal ceremony, he came to find you. You were talking on the phone with your mother in one of the many hallways when Yuri had finally found you. 

“I’ll talk to you later.” You told your mother when you saw Yuri come you way. You ended the called and put your phone into your pocket and went to Yuri. 

“So how many golds is that now?” You asked him as you looked at the medal around his neck. 

“I lost count at around fifteen.” Yuri shrugged. 

“And how long ago was that?” You teased. 

“About ten years ago.” He smirked at you. “But I own one less now.” Yuri took off his medal and put it around your neck. “Without you there, I wouldn’t have pushed myself as hard. I could afford a second place, I’ve already got a place in the Grand Prix this year. You deserve it.”


	7. Treble Maker | Yuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have little confidence in your abilities and yourself

You were a music student. It was hard, it was a very competitive course to be in. But you were stumped today. You had practiced the same place over and over again, but you couldn’t see, or hear any improvement. You actually thought that you were going backwards instead. You decided to go and a little break and come back to it again, hopefully, you would feel a little refreshed. 

That was far from what happened. You sat in the practice room, ready to smash you instrument into pieces. You felt like a failure. You couldn’t get this one passage perfect. You had to preform the piece in front of you class in a few days. You felt the tears well up in your eyes. You felt the tears fall one by one down you face, soon a cassade of tears fell down.

Yuuri had finished practice a little earlier than normal and decided to see how you were doing with your own practice. He walked through the halls of the University with two coffees and a couple of muffins in hand for the both of you. He walked through, completely unaware of the potential disaster that was in your practice room.

“Hey Y/N!” Yuuri called out as he opened the door. He couldn’t see you, all he could hear was you softly crying in the corner. In a flash, Yuuri was by your side. He engulfed you in a hug. He felt tears soak his shoulders. He didn’t say anything. He could hear that your cries were turning into soft whimpers. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything! I suck and I shouldn’t have never decided to study music.” You exclaimed very frustrated. 

“Your amazing!” Yuuri told you. “I’ve heard you play.” 

“But I still suck. It’s hopeless, I should just give up.” 

“And what bought this on?” Yuuri questioned you. 

“I can’t get this part of the piece right.” You replied. You placed you chin on Yuri’s shoulder. 

“And do you think you should just give up?” Yuuri was very familiar with these feelings.

“I’m not good enough.” 

“You can’t just let one little mishap bring you down.” Yuri told you. He could almost hear Viktor’s voice ringing in his ears. “You are stronger than that. You are always stronger than you think, you can do this and you will do this.” 

The pep talk that Yuuri had just given you made you feel a whole lot better. You smiled and leaned your chin on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,”


	8. I Don't Want To Go | Yuri Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injury puts Yuri out for the season. So, instead of being homeschooled, his grandfather sends him to school.

Yuri’s timetable was strict. He had on ice training from six o’clock in the morning with Yakov right up until one thirty in the afternoon. He has down time from two up until five, then he has ballet classes with Lilia until eight, then it’s almost time for bed. On top of that he was normally working in his down time. Working towards finishing school. 

 

His grandfather had told him that if he was going to perform in the Senior Circuit, he would still have to do school work and pass his final year. 

 

Yuri wasn’t a slouch either when it came to school. He was able to achieve above-average grades quite easily. 

 

As it happened, one day at training with Yakov, he wasn’t paying much attention and took a harsh fall on the ice. Yuri’s leg swung around and Yuri felt something almost rip in his knee. But before Yuri could think about it he hit the cold hard ice. The next few hours were hazy. Whether it was because of the pain or the fact he hit his head on the ice. 

 

He does remember everyone running on the ice towards him. And Viktor coming to pick him up and carried him to Yakov’s car. He also vaguely recalls Yuuri calling his grandfather saying that he on the way to the hospital. 

 

Yuri soon found out that he would be out for at least the first half of the season. He had to spend a few days in hospital after he had surgery on his knee. When he was cleared to leave, he had a full leg brace on to stop all movement in his leg. 

 

He came home and walked through the house with a pair of crutches. Yakov was following close behind. 

 

A few weeks had past. Nothing much had happened. Yuri eventually moved back to live with his grandfather as it would be much easier. Every second day he was at physo, doing excerises to help with the recovery of his knee. The doctor had also adjusted the brace to allow Yuri some movement in his knee. 

 

He watched the first competition of the season start off. With Viktor in first place and Yuuri on a close second. He hadn’t told anyone of the accident, so a lot of people were confused as to why he didn’t compete. He didn’t respond. 

 

With all the down time that Yuri had, he wasn’t really doing anything productive. His grandfather was watching him, he didn’t like that Yuri was just sitting around doing nothing. So he took it upon himself to enrol Yuri at the local school. The school was more than willing to let Yuri attend for a few months. 

 

Yuri sighed as he limped through the doors of the school on crutches. When the doors swung open, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the newcomer. Yuri smirked as he saw some of the students gasp. Everyone in the town knew who he was, he was like, er, a ‘local hero’. Yuri soon realised, everyone was just staring at him, so with a scowl on his face, he limped away to the office. 

 

Three periods in and Yuri already hated high school. It was boring and repetitive. Yuri couldn’t even begin to think how many times he has introduced himself to the classes. 

 

“Hi, I’m Yuri.” He would start. “And I’ll will only be here for a couple of months.” 

 

It seemed that there was no one worth his time at the droll high school. At break, he had just spent his time snapchatting back and forth with Otabek. It wasn’t until he walked into his final class of the day. 

 

He looked through the class, most of his peers, where just staring at him with wonder (as it had been the whole day since he walked into school). Until he saw a H/C girl sitting in the back corner. To him, the girl seemed disinterested in him, like he was just one with the crowd. He couldn’t stop thinking about the girl with H/C hair. 

 

“You are going to be sorted into pairs for his project,” the teacher snapped Yuri out of his thoughts. The class started to chat between themselves, no doubt already sorting themselves into pairs. “And I’ll be choosing the pairs.” The whole class groaned at the teacher. 

 

Yuri vaguely listened as the teacher called out the pairs. 

 

“Yuri Plisetsky and Y/N.” 

 

Yuri tried to think who Y/N was. He hadn’t heard the name mentioned in class throughout the whole day. Yuri shook his head and carried on with the notes that the teacher has written on the board. 

 

The bell rung for the end of the school day and everyone started to pack up their things and leaving the class. Yuri was slow to pack up, just because he didn’t want to get caught up in the mad rush to leave school. Soon the H/C girl make her way up to him. 

 

“If you want a photo-“ 

 

“I’m Y/N,” Yuri was cut off. “Here is my number,” she pulled a piece of paper out of her folder. “Just text me when your free for the project. I’m not normally busy.” And with that the girl turned on her heel and walked out off the class. 

 

-

 

You knew who Yuri was, but frankly, you didn’t care. He was just another human, a human who was very good at ice skating. It didn’t bother you. When you heard that you were paired with him for the project, you felt all the girls turn to look at you, like you weren’t good enough for him. It didn’t bother you, not in the slightest. 

 

You were surprised to get a message from Yuri later in the night. 

 

> _Yuri: Y/N, its Yuri. When do you want to start the project? I’m free tomorrow after 4:30_
> 
>  
> 
> _You: Ok. Do you want to meet at the cafe just down from school?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Yuri: K_
> 
>  

The next day at 4:30, you were sitting in the cafe, waiting for Yuri to show up. You saw a familiar blonde haired boy limp his way into the cafe. Went up to the counter and ordered a drink and came back down to sit with you. 

 

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just got you a hot chocolate.” Yuri sat down in the chair opposite you and swung his bag off his shoulders and on the floor next to him. 

 

“Hot chocolate is good.” You replied. “So for our assignment. . .” had reached into you backpack and started to pull out the materials from the the class. Yuri stretched his legs out and leaned back into his chair and watched you write out the plan for the presentation. And offered his opinions when needed. 

 

The next few days went along like that. Either you would met up at the cafe or at your house because his grandfather’s house was too far out of town. You had made great progress on the presentation and was ahead on most of the class. When it came time to present your project. It went as well as it could have and both Yuri and you were guaranteed a solid A for your presentation. 

 

Once it was over, it was like Yuri never hung out with you, like he had cut you from his life. It had hurt you. You had started to enjoy your time together and you hoped he would want to spend more time with you afterwards, but he didn’t seemed interested. You tried and not let it bother you. It wasn’t like he signed up to be your boyfriend, only a partner for a project at school. 

 

One day you were sitting by yourself at lunch when you heard someone come up behind you. You turned around to see yourself, face to face with Yuri. Like greeting an old friend, you smiled up at him and patted the spare seat next to you, where Yuri was more than happy to sit down. 

 

Within a few weeks, both You and Yuri were joined at the hip. Yuri was very rarely seen without you, and you were rarely seen with Yuri. One day after school, he had forgone his physio appointment and taken you out to a nice cafe were he had asked you to be his girlfriend. You were delighted and said yes straight away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea months ago. I've decided to be a bit more active on here. But I can't commit to a whole story, so I'm going to make one shots. I have this series here and there is some more coming. There will also be a part two for this one shot as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first one shot. I’ll probably only write one-shots about Viktor, Yuuri or Yuri. If you want any of the others just request. Yuri might seem OOC a bit, but I figured that he might grow up a little bit. There may be a part two, I don’t know yet.
> 
> Koteno = Kitten in Russian


End file.
